Rollplay Episode 24
Recap The Truth of Selia's Past With Banon dead and the party heavily laden with gear, they ventured from the King's Catacombs and buried the traitorous wizard, much to Abigael's disdain. With the issue dealt with and the Ring of Three Wishes obtained, Bregor then questioned Selia on her past and why she was so grieved. Selia explained the sad events that had taken place in her past, resulting in the death of her lover and her confusion of her own form. She asked to travel with them to Deepscar, and so the party departed. Lisa Burgath and Azril Goldoath When they arrived, the party split and dealt with a variety of merchants in order to sell their gear, however, when they went into the Inn, they encountered Lisa Burgath. The human woman desired to hire the party to escort her and assist her in getting vengeance upon bandits who murdered her father. When they agreed, she introduced the group to the dwarven cleric of Quantarius, Azril Goldoath. The group discussed a number of things, including the upcoming quest, then they set off to travel to Whitsburg. Selia remained with them on this journey. Dalamar On their travel they passed through Valesburg, where they engaged in trade with numerous merchants. Whilst there, Uncle Oris found them in a store and summoned Vincent, Abigael and Bregor to speak with Dalamar. Dalamar asked the three of them about their relationship with Selia. Thoughtful after the conversation, Dalamar sent them away, but asked them to keep her safe. The group returned to the other three and after a brief discussion with Azril on the topic and after Vincent lied to him about the origin of the guards' armour, the group left the city. The Green Dragon They travelled to Evenfar, which had been burnt to the ground - completely levelled. Some of the stones in the rubble had nasty gouges, seemingly from a claw and Azril suspected it to be from a dragon, most likely bigger than the infamous Black Dragon. The group discovered from one of the surviving townsfolk, who had travelled to Riverview, that the town was destroyed by a combination of Dalamar and a Green Dragon. It was impossible for the townsfolk to perceive if the two were fighting or, in fact, allied. The dragon apparently flew south and the group resolved that they should probably track and slay the beast, arriving at Corbhen. Man-Scorpions and Lisa Parents Killer Here they learned of a group of Man-Scorpions that were attacking the town of Farborough, setting off to assist the town, Lisa still with them. The group easily dispatched the creatures after brief preparation. They then set off south once more, continuing on their journey, spending the next day travelling through Wigglewood and onto Rainwood. Here, Lisa disabled her parents' supposed killer with relative ease, discovering that the bandits she was looking for had travelled to Riftwatch, in the forest, before slicing the man's arm off. The group slept the night in Rainwood, Azril ensuring that the man did not pass away from his wounds - Abigael and Bregor ensuring that his money wasn't neglected at the same time. The group were paid by Lisa for their exploits thus far and invited to accompany her to Riftwatch in order to deal with the rest of the bandits. Category:Rollplay Legacy Episodes